


Unhappy The Land

by agapi42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unhappy the land that has no heroes! No, unhappy the land that needs heroes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy The Land

The globes - the Toclafane - descend. There seems to be no end to them. Millions upon millions; an entire race, bringing destruction and death to another.

This is an invasion, but this is not war.

There was a war against the Cybermen. They fought back then.

This is not war. This is slaughter.

Barbara’s hand tightens around his, and Ian finds himself praying.

Not to any god: he never was much of a churchgoer. To a hero; to humanity’s (surprising) champion.

The world seems to be ending with alarming regularity, these last few years. But the Doctor always manages to save them. And life goes on.

  
They’re too old to die like this.

 


End file.
